Bottle Day
by Tashana Ambrosia
Summary: This is just a little piece about Momiji being bored on a snowday and writing about it. Kusanagi appears for some fluffiness! R&R!


**Author's notes: **I do not own "Blue Seed" or the characters therein. I'm not making any money off this and I don't have any so please do not sue me. The poem is of my own creation. So please enjoy the story! *Smiles*****

Bottle Day 

Momiji Fujimiya stared listlessly out her bedroom window.  Despite the fact that school had been called off on account of the vicious ice storm that had struck the night before, she hadn't been able to enjoy her unexpected time off.  In fact she was bored senseless.  In all the history of her school career she has always put off her homework until the morning it was due, except for last night.  Although Momiji was thankful that she didn't have to do it later, she didn't know what to do with herself now. Mr. Kunikida had gone into work at the TAC leaving her alone to enjoy her day off.

" Stupid day off." Momiji muttered as she retrieved her notebook and pen. " I should at least be able to go back to sleep but oh no. I am awake as ever." She sighed and looked out the window again.  She touched the cold glass for a moment before pulling back her fingers and rubbing them to get them warm again.  It was strange seeing the trees coated with a layer of ice it almost looked as if they'd been frozen in glass.

" I wonder." She whispered and stared writing down what the day looked like.  After finishing her notes she wrote one line: "This is the type of day I'd like to keep in a bottle." Her brows furrowed as she glared at the paper in front of her that seemed to be mocking her to continue. She wrote several more lines and edited them until she had written a poem. 

" An actual poem. It's not that bad even." Momiji stretched her back before laying her head down on the windowsill.  She drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Kusanagi had been watching from outside the window. He jumped onto the outside of the window and carefully let himself inside. He smiled down at the sleeping Kushinada, and brushed a wisp of brown-red hair away from her face. He sighed and looked at the papers scattered across her sill. From the ground he'd assumed that she'd been doing a forgotten piece of homework, but it seemed that she had hobbies he didn't know about. His eyes scanned slowly over the poem.   
  


This is the type of day I'd like to put in a bottle.

Keep the soft crunch-crackle forever in my ears.

To keep the crystal covered trees in their blinding glory.

Make a bath from the treerain that splatters down from above.

This is the type of day I'd like to put in a bottle.

Keep the soft crunch-crackle forever in my ears.

To keep the crystal covered trees in their blinding glory.

Make a bath from the treerain that splatters down from above.

But, oh how the beauty is frozen like glass, unmoving.

Keep the soft crunch-crackle forever in my ears.

To keep the crystal covered trees in their blinding glory.

Make a bath from the treerain that splatters down from above.

But, oh how the beauty is frozen like glass, unmoving.

The ill-started green buds incased in winter glass

To keep the crystal covered trees in their blinding glory.

Make a bath from the treerain that splatters down from above.

But, oh how the beauty is frozen like glass, unmoving.

The ill-started green buds incased in winter glass

Whispering wind coaxes the ice to fall.

Make a bath from the treerain that splatters down from above.

This is the type of day I'd like to put in a bottle

Momiji felt a presence in her room and she slowly opened her eyes. "KUSANAGI!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?!"

" Easy Princess, I stopped by for a visit."

" You know it's rude to come into someone's room without asking!" Momiji huffed before noticing the paper in his hands. " Give me that!" She lunged for the paper, but Kusanagi merely blocked her with his free hand. " Kusanagi, that's mine." She whimpered, " I wrote it and I don't want you making fun of it."

Kusanagi looked at her for a moment, than handed it back.

" Thank you." She muttered and put it in her notebook, before slamming it shut. "It was a stupid poem anyway."

Kusanagi tipped Momiji's chin up and kissed her forehead. " No it was sweet." He walked to the window and perched on the edge. " Enjoy the rest of your bottle day, Princess."

Momiji touched her forehead gently before retrieving the poem and adding the title: " Bottle Day"

The End 


End file.
